Season One
The story of Piper Chapman (Taylor Schilling), a woman in her thirties who is sentenced to 15 months in prison after she is convicted of a decade old crime of transporting money for her drug dealing girlfriend Alex Vause (Laura Prepon). Season 1 consisted of 13 episodes. The first episode "I Wasn't Ready" aired July 11, 2013. Episodes Pilot screencap.jpg|'I Wasn't Ready'|link=I Wasn't Ready Tit punch.jpg|'Tit Punch'|link=Tit Punch Suzanne lesbian denied.jpg|'Lesbian Request Denied'|link=Lesbian Request Denied Imaginary friends.jpg|'Imaginary Enemies'|link=Imaginary Enemies The chickening.jpg|'The Chickening'|link=The Chickening Wac pack.jpg|'WAC Pack'|link=WAC Pack Blood Donut.jpg|'Blood Donut'|link=Blood Donut Tiffany1.png|'Moscow Mule'|link=Moscow Mule Fucksgiving.png|'Fucksgiving'|link=Fucksgiving Bora Bora Bora.jpg|'Bora Bora Bora'|link=Bora Bora Bora Tall men with feelings.jpg|'Tall Men with Feelings'|link=Tall Men with Feelings Fool me once.jpg|'Fool Me Once'|link=Fool Me Once Can't fix crazy .jpg|'Can't Fix Crazy'|link=Can't Fix Crazy ORANGE-IS-THE-NEW-BLACK-WIKI_Main_Banner_01.jpg|'Season 2'|link=Season 2 Notes/Trivia News * Actors from Orange is the New Block have posted Instagram images while working on Season 2. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George "Pornstache" Mendez *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols† Guest Stars *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz* *Joel Marsh Garland as S. O'Neill* *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello* *Lea Delaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black* *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington* *Matt McGorry as John Bennett* *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza* *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson* *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren* *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell* *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones* *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson* *Annie Golden as Norma Romano* *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset* *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper* *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz* *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls* *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy* *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller* *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales* *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos* *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Adrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy* *Michael Chernus as Cal Chapman* *Deborah Rush as Carol Chapman *Todd Susman as Howard Bloom *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste *Tracee Chimo as Neri Feldman *Tanya Wright as Crystal *Robert Stanton as Maury Kind *Arden Myrin as Dr. Brooks *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael *Morgan Spector as Patrick *David Aaron Baker as Tim *Patricia Kalember as Mrs. Nichols *Ezra Knight as Coach *Dominic Colon as Manny *Cory Fernandez as Arturo *Kim Director as Diane Vause *Chris Beetem as Mark Payne Co-Stars *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Nick Stevenson as Peter Harper *Lin Tucci as Anita Demarco *Barbara Rosenblat as Miss Rosa *Kaipo Schwab as Igme Dimaguiba *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Lori Tan Chin as Chang *Tamara Torres as Weeping Woman *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Katheryn Kates as Amy Kanter-Bloom *Harold Surrat as J. Thompson *Berto Colon as Cesar *Gregory Korostishevsky as Dmitri *David Ross as Ganya *Joanna P. Adler as Chaplain *Sebastian Lacause as Fahri *Sanja Danilovic as Katya *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Richard Gallagher as Andrew Nance *Eric Moreland as Culliver *Pedro H. Mojica as B. Moskovitz *Mary Looram as Celeste Chapman *Bill Hoag as Bill Chapman *Nahanni Johnstone as Marina *Marina Kotovnikov as Sonya *Kristen Adele as Josephine *Harriet D. Foy as Tessa *Katey Iacona as Mercy *Reilly Brooke Stith as Odette *Adrianna Camposano as Lucy *Alison Fernandez as Eva *Brianna Gonzalez as Christina *Nora Hummel as Chaya *Michael Nathanson as Kinno *Nancy Ticotin as Lola Diaz *Olya Zueva as Jamie *Lindasy Marie Felton as Clain *Patrice Harris as Tasha *Jermel Howard as Donte *Laryssa Lauret as Pavla *Marquise Neal as Little Frank *Sharrieff Pugh as Three-D *Dave Reed as Richie *Tony Naumovski as Oleg *Mary Boyer as Pat Warren *Sabrina Carpenter as Jessica Wedge *Elizabeth Coppola as Lonnie *Glenn Farnham as Dennis Warren *Chike Johnson as Ladrius Wells *Carmen Mathis as Doreen *Lawton Paseka as Lee Burley *Carol Stanzione as Shannon Brown *Nesha Ward as Abby Harris *Torrey Berkson as Alicia *Rachel Brosnahan as Little Allie *Justine Salata as Sara *Lexi Speirs as Rebecca *Adrienne Warren as Dina *Devon Anne Buchanan as Big Tits *Sari Caine as Frizzy Bangs *Benjamin Eakeley as Greg O'Brien *Mark Gessner as Ben Palmer *Adrian Blake Enscoe as Trey *Devin Harjes as Arlen *Farrah Krenek as Farrah the Innkeeper *Bryan Langlitz as Stephen *M. Lamar as Sophia PD *Bria Y. Beauvais as Little Claudette *Vladimir Versailles as Young Jean Baptiste *Journee Brown as Janae (10 Yrs Old) *Rachel Resheff as Alex (10 Years Old) *Carla Branberg as Voice *Francis Dumaurier as Baggage Handler *Michelle Ammon as Female Host *Robbie Carmichael as Sales Clerk *James B. Carrington as Co Officer *Cassidy Durrell as Bartender *Christian Keiber as NYPD *Matty Blake as Male Cop *Dominic Comperatore as Cop *Onkia Day as Female Cop *Barry Phillips as Board Member *Emma Fisher as Rich Girl *Patrick Cann as Cop *Michael Cyril Creighton as Store Manager *Sean Patrick Doyle as Shop Clerk *Fenton Lawless as Man in Car *Maite Alina as Receptionist *Susanna Guzman as Nurse *Chris McGinn as Orderly *Credited as a Co-Star in some episodes †Credited as a Guest Star in some episodes Focal Characters Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Key: F: Focal character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes